


On The Windward Side

by cyclomonster



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hawaii, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen, Hawaii AU, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclomonster/pseuds/cyclomonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-A series of happy one-shots set on Oahu with my faves<br/>-Because I'm super homesick<br/>-Because even if I can't be back in Hawaii, my faves deserve to be<br/>-Everyone's college-aged except for high school bb Octavia<br/>-*scoops OTP onto your plate* hope you like Princess Mechanic! xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kailua Delights (Clarke/Raven)

Clarke wakes up to the kitten-soft tapping of rain against the window. She jolts upright in bed. Rubber gloves. Iodine. Beeping. Phones ringing. But then she remembers: it’s Sunday. No hospital madness today. Her sympathetic system turns off, and she lies back down. The gaps in the blinds reveal slices of green mountains and a rainbow forming in a sunshower. Just some of the many delights of Kailua.  
  
Speaking of delights.  
  
She shifts and turns to look at her favorite one: tousled hair, pouting lips, blanket half on and half off. One leg exposed, a hip, a breast. This annoys Clarke, as usual, but Raven’s too precious right now to risk waking by fixing the sheets. Well, she can at least cover her chest. She looks cold, anatomically speaking. So Clarke reaches over to adjust the blanket. Raven twitches and tilts her head away, breathing out a tiny sigh.  
  
“God I love you,” Clarke whispers. And suddenly, she’s so full of buzzing warmth that she can’t possibly keep still and fall back asleep, day off be damned. She remembers the comment Raven made last night after coming home from the shop, about the bananas in the bowl on the counter getting overripe. Clarke’s still amazed, five years into their relationship, at the infinite scroll of Raven’s to-do list. They decided on banana pancakes, the mention of which prompted a Jack Johnson playlist to be looped in the living room. It served as ambiance while Clarke finished up a watercolor of Kokohead, and Raven chugged Dr. Pepper, taunting Jasper and Monty through her mic on World of Warcraft. In other words, they never got around to the pancakes. But it was around midnight anyway. Seven hours ago. Who knows how much longer those bananas will last?  
  
So Clarke pushes herself up again and turns to get off the bed—only to be stopped by clumsy arms looping around her waist, pulling her backward. Accompanied by Raven’s signature grunt-whine. Clarke laughs, turning around in Raven’s embrace to face her. She runs her hand through her hair, stopping when her fingers catch on tangles. “Morning, babe, didn’t mean to wake you.”  
  
“You didn’t,” Raven mumbles, eyes closed. “I sensed your attempt at escape.”  
  
Clarke knows what’s underneath that quip. She wants to kiss her right now, cradle her face, but then Raven will know she’s reading into it. So she scoffs instead. “Seriously?”  
  
Raven snorts. “Duh. I mean, I did just catch you.”  
  
“The power of your clinginess never ceases to amaze me.”  
  
“Clinginess? Excuse you?”  
  
“In terms of your ‘back-the-fuck-off’ reputation? Yeah, clinginess.” Clarke grins. “Still pretty low-key though, I’ll admit.”  
  
Raven buries her face in Clarke’s chest. Bites her softly. Clarke honestly forgets when she started copying Raven’s habit of only wearing panties to sleep, but she’s thankful for it now, enjoying the comfort of warm, soft skin pressed together. “You underestimate me, Griffin,” Raven says. “I could keep you here all day.”  
  
“I know,” Clarke says. She plans to stay in bed later, but she’s hyper now. And as much fun as sleepy Raven is, she’s more up for dancing-in-the-kitchen, shouting-at-the-news Raven. But...the transformation between the two requires strategy. “Babe.”  
  
“Yes, _nena_?”  
  
“I’m starving,” Clarke lies.  
  
Raven grunt-whines again. “Five more minutes.”  
  
“ _Ay,_ ” Clarke sighs. “ _Esta mujer._ ”  
  
Raven frowns, eyes still shut, and tightens her hold. “I will literally throw a tantrum if you leave the bed right now.”  
  
“Oh my god, fine, you big baby.”  
  
“Am not.”  
  
Clarke scoots back and nudges the side of Raven’s chin with her nose. “Are too.” She presses her lips there and kisses up her neck—quick, light pecks that end at her ear. She nibbles at it briefly. “ _Pero te amo_ ,” she whispers. “ _Ya tu sabes._ ” She smirks as Raven’s breath hitches. For some reason, it never matters what she says in Spanish, or how innocent. It works every time.  
  
“Trying to start something, huh?”  
  
“I would if I wasn’t so hungry.”  
  
Raven’s eyes finally flutter open and she narrows them. “Did I knock you up or something?”  
  
Clarke laughs. “You ass.” She sits up and shoves her pillow onto Raven’s triumphant, smiling face. Then she bounces on her knees, slapping the pillow. “Up, up, up.”  
  
With a groan, Raven splays out and kicks the blanket off. “You’re the worst.”  
  
Clarke has a comeback, but the moment the blanket is kicked away her mind kind of flat-lines. Recovering, she pounces on semi-naked Raven, straddling her, and kisses her soundly on the mouth, hands on either side of her face. “Success.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Raven’s fingers dance at Clarke’s sides—enough of a threat for Clarke to get off. Then she stands and stretches, making little Raven noises as she does so. “But I’m not getting dressed.”  
  
Clarke raises an eyebrow. “Who said anything about getting dressed?”  
  
In other words, about half the bottle of syrup is wasted. And Raven updates her to-do list.


	2. North Shore (Bellamy/Monty)

Bellamy parks his jeep and takes the keys out. Sun’s up, breeze blowing, shades on. His pocket vibrates. He checks his phone.  
  
**Reyes:** Hey will b late picking up Jasper he overslept. At his dorm now.  
  
Bellamy hums a laugh, shaking his head.  
  
Monty stretches in the passenger seat. “Let me guess,” he says. “That loser’s still asleep.”  
  
“Mmhm.”  
  
“I told him to set his alarm like five times.” Monty sighs.  
  
“Some things never change.” Bellamy ruffles Monty’s hair and checks his phone again.  
  
**Reyes:** Also Clarke asked Miller about the thing  
  
**Bellamy:** What thing  
  
**Reyes:** U know the thing.  
  
**Bellamy:** ???? Be more vague  
  
**Reyes:** Your ROTC flag thing.  
  
**Bellamy:** -_- Color guard?  
  
**Reyes:** wtv anyway Miller says you have to fill in for Monroe on Friday :D :D :D  
  
**Bellamy:** Screw you  
  
**Reyes:** Hey man don’t shoot the messenger  
  
**Bellamy:** Bringing your volleyball right?  
  
**Reyes:** Hell yeah ;)  
  
**Bellamy:** Good. No mercy. Loser pays for dinner.  
  
**Reyes:** Speaking of balls. better not find u 2 getting it on when we get there  
  
**Bellamy:** No promises(:  
  
**Bellamy:** Btw that pun was in bad taste wtf  
  
**Reyes:** xD  
  
Monty’s phone buzzes while he’s taking off his cardigan. He shades the screen with his hand, leaning close, then squints at Bellamy. “Why is Raven telling me to wear protection?”  
  
Bellamy gives a silent laugh, shoulders shaking. He places a hand on Monty’s face and kisses his cheek. “Don’t you worry ‘bout a thing, my love.”  
  
Monty rolls his eyes. “Let’s go. I’m bored.” He slips off his canvas shoes.  
  
Bellamy raises his eyebrows, slinging his camelback over his shoulders. “Sure that’s a good idea, tenderfoot?”  
  
“I don’t want to ruin them.”  
  
“I can always just buy you another pair.”  
  
“So Jasper can tease me about being spoiled for a week? No thank you.”  
  
Bellamy shrugs, pocketing his keys. He knows Monty won’t last long barefoot, so he leaves his board in the back for now.  
  
Between here and the shore is a brief span of forest. The trees litter the ground with soft, brown needles.  
  
And tiny, jagged pinecones.  
  
“Ow,” Monty mutters behind Bellamy. He hisses.  
  
Bellamy’s smile grows with each little outburst. “Are you gonna bend the knee anytime soon?” he calls over his shoulder.  
  
“How am I supposed to toughen up my soles if you’re always carrying me?”  
  
Bellamy turns back and lifts Monty bridal style. “You don’t have to toughen up.” Monty pouts. Bellamy nuzzles his ear. “Besides, I can’t handle competition.”  
  
“Really now? _You_?”  
  
“I mean, you can’t be smarter than me _and_ tougher than me," Bellamy says. "That’s not how this dynamic works.” Monty laughs. They make it onto the beach and Bellamy sets him down. Then he takes off his camelback and sits, gazing out at the waves. The world looks even warmer through his sunglasses. Soon after, Monty’s head is in his lap. He strokes his hair until Monty’s dozing off. The sun’s disappeared behind clouds now, and the wind picks up. Bellamy takes a deep breath, about to doze off himself.  
  
His phone buzzes.  
  
**My Responsibility:** Heyy big brother…  
  
**My Responsibility:** Heard ur at the beach….  
  
**Bellamy:** Stop texting in school.  
  
**My Responsibility:** :’(  
  
**Bellamy:** Love you  <3  
  
**My Responsibility:** Apparently someone else loves me more :3  
  
“Clarke,” Bellamy growls. Monty smiles, not bothering to ask what she’s done this time.  
  
**My Responsibility:** They’re passing by, they say it’s up to u *cutest face ever*  
  
**Bellamy:** Negative  
  
**My Responsibility:** :’(  
  
**Bellamy:** You just got to school -_-  
  
**My Responsibility:** Yeah but I don’t have any tests or judo practice today. I won’t tell Mom!!  
  
**My Responsibility:** …Bellllllllll…..  
  
**My Responsibility:** Brotherrrr beeeaaarrrrrrrrr  
  
**My Responsibility:** They’re here so like at this point resistance is futile tbh  
  
**Bellamy:** If you go with them I’m going to be the Bad Guy the entire time so you won’t have fun anyway(:  
  
**My Responsibility:** BELLAMY  
  
**Bellamy:** Love you  <3  
  
Monty’s phone buzzes, and Bellamy has to laugh at that. Monty reads the text and gives him puppy eyes.  
  
Bellamy sighs, looking up. “You’re all ridiculous.”  
  
Monty sits up and shoves his shoulder lightly. “C’mon, Jelly Belly; she’s worked hard this year.”  
  
Bellamy purses his lips. The tide has picked up, spray sticking to his skin. “She always does.”  
  
“Just like her brother.”  
  
Bellamy winces. But he’s not about to seem so quick to accept defeat. He counts out 20 seconds, staring off at the horizon. Then he sighs. “You people make it so hard to be the bad guy, you know that?” Monty grins and pokes the dimple in Bellamy’s chin. Bellamy rolls his eyes, pulling up his phone contacts. He taps “Princess.”  
  
Clarke picks up instantly. “ _You’re soft._ ”  
  
“You’re an enabler. Does Jasper have his safety gear?”  
  
“ _Yes, Sir,_ ” he hears Jasper say.  
  
“Alright, good.”  
  
“ _Why?_ ” Clarke asks.  
  
“I’m giving O her first surf lesson today.” Static-warped cheers attack his eardrum. “Ok, ok, see you soon. God.” He hangs up. Monty’s looking at him with wonder. “What?” Bellamy rubs the back of his own head. “She’ll find a way to do it with or without me. Might as well teach her to do it right.”  
  
“This is why I love you.” Monty settles against his chest.  
  
Bellamy snorts. “Because sometimes I condone truancy?”  
  
“Because.” Monty looks up. “You’re not only strong, and smart, but you’re soft when you need to be.” He kisses Bellamy’s jaw. “Whether or not you want to be.”  
  
“Yeah, well.” Bellamy joins their hands and rubs his thumb along Monty’s. “You guys make me want to be.”


	3. Island Snow (Clarke/Raven)

It’s one week into summer, and while Raven’s cousin visits Mexico, he’s been letting her and Jasper take up his residence. A residence complete with a functioning mechanic bay and regular clientele. It’s great for tons of reasons, Raven finds. She gets full access to Manuel’s Rottweiler, his PS4, something-something resume reference experience, and money to spend on hang-outs with a certain blonde RA.  
  
Raven shuts the hood of the Mustang and wipes her forehead with the bandana wrapped around her wrist. Sweat never bothered her, but she’s glad noon’s gone. The sun’s at an angle that paints everyone and everything into artwork. If she were to visit earth, somehow for the first time, these are the colors she’d want to call home. Which is a tacky observation she’d never have made a few months ago, before this hormonal cluster-fuck.  
  
Well, ok, Clarke’s convinced her she’s probably a bit more romantic on her own than she admits. Finn never said so. Which is one of those little things Raven’s only noticed in retrospect. Just one of those little things that turn out to define everything between people, moments and habits tied together until the pattern’s set to hold or crumble. And goddamn, did that relationship crumble. Threw her off for a bit, but only a bit. Caution’s not something she ever wanted to gain from bad experience. But this whole Clarke thing is new territory, and although that puts her on edge, it’s probably what green-lighted her brain to feel what she feels now. Something different. There’s that saying her Spanish professor mentioned: you can’t take a nail out with another nail.  
  
And Clarke Griffin is certainly no nail.  
  
Raven takes a shower and changes into some shorts and a tank-top she picked out the night before. Her hair goes into a pony-tail, then down, then back into a pony-tail. She makes a face in the mirror. No need to give the appearance she’s trying to impress. It’s really no big deal. Today she’s going to tell Clarke she likes her. If Clarke likes her back, great. And if she doesn’t, Raven will spend an allotted five days moping around eating junk food and that’ll be great, too.  
  
  
  
Jasper’s on the couch in the garage, tinkering with a broken Gameboy, petting Chewbacca with his foot. His goggles are perched on top of his head.  
  
“I’m out, J,” Raven says.  
  
Jasper nods, not bothering to look up from his project.  
  
“Said I’m out, J.”  
  
“Yeah, I heard you.”  
  
Raven rolls her eyes, swaggering over behind the couch. She pushes Jasper's goggles onto his eyes. “Just talk to her.”  
  
“Ouch, jeez,” Jasper whines, shoving the goggles back up. “Can you lay off?”  
  
Raven puts her hands up. “I swear you’re making this harder on yourself than it has to be.”  
  
“Go bother your blondie.”  
  
Raven frowns. But it’ll take a typhoon to kill her good mood, kept afloat by her nerves. “Anyway, see you later.” She rests her hand on his shoulder. Squeezes briefly. “Ok?” Just as she’s about to give up and leave, Jasper looks at her.  
  
“Hey. Don’t forget.” He hands her the helmet sitting beside him and gives a genuine, goofy smile. “Don’t crack your genius head open.”  
  
She smirks. “Just close up shop, ok?”  
  
“Sure your cousin won’t mind?”  
  
Raven just quirks an eyebrow.  
  
Jasper smiles again. “Ok.”  
  
“Call Monty over. You need a break. So does Chewy.” Walking Chewbacca is a chore Jasper’s joyfully commandeered. Raven suspects he’ll find a way to swindle him from Manuel once summer’s over.  
  
“Yeah.” Jasper nods. “Think I’ll do that. Thanks, Raven.”  
  
  
  
Once on her bike, Raven buckles on her helmet and pulls out her phone.  
  
She’s not big on texting. It takes unnecessary time between send and reply. So she’s going to call Clarke, butterflies be damned. Her thumb hovers over Clarke’s contact. Ten seconds pass, and her confidence sputters and dies. She huffs, tilting her head back to curse the sky. “God.”  
  
Raven almost falls off her bike when her phone blares a tone and vibrates. She had it set on the loudest volume, just in case a certain someone tried to contact her earlier. Raven grimaces at herself once again. If she met the doppelganger of the lovesick loser she’s been lately, she’d probably shove her in a locker. She reads the text.  
  
**Clarke G.:** Hii!! On my way now ^-^ race you there! :3  
  
The girl’s been using more emoticons lately. Not that Raven’s compared recent texts to ones from a couple months before. Should be a good sign for today’s conversation. Maybe.  
  
**Raven:** It’s on, Griffin.  
  
  
  
When she pulls up in front of Island Snow, Clarke’s already on the bench beside the growing line. Wearing a white muscle tee that barely hides the shade of her bikini top. Raven’s eyes linger there, but she catches herself this time.  
  
So does Clarke.  
  
Raven mentally kicks herself. But, given Clarke’s amused look, Raven kills that nagging caution and drags her eyes slowly as possible up to meet her face. “Did you hit the beach today?”  
  
Clarke smiles, leaning back on her hands. Raven swears she’s pushing her chest out on purpose. “No clue why you’d figure that.”  
  
“In addition to my endless other skills, I’m excellent at deduction.” Raven manages to smirk as she takes her helmet off. “And observation.”  
  
Clarke laughs and stands. “Just walked here from Lanikai, actually."  
  
Raven narrows her eyes. "That's a 20-minute walk."  
  
"Jogged, then." Clarke giggles. "Ok, fine, I was basically here when I texted.”  
  
Raven kicks her kickstand and joins her in line. “That’s cheating. We’ll call this race a tie.”  
  
“Nope. You lost, Reyes. You’re a loser.”  
  
“Is there at least a consolation prize?”  
  
Clarke smiles, seemingly to herself, and moves up with the line. “Maybe.”  
  
Raven has to process that throughout every cell of her body. Luckily, before she says something stupid, her phone buzzes. The caller ID reads “J-boy.”  
  
“Excuse me,” she says to Clarke.  
  
“No problem.”  
  
Raven smiles and answers the phone.  
  
" _I talked to Maya,_ ” Jasper says. " _All is forgiven. Don’t you dare say you told-”_  
  
“I told you so.”  
  
" _Bleh._ "  
  
“Bleh yourself.”  
  
Clarke smiles at her, a bit shy this time. They’ve reached the front of the line. Raven motions and mouths for her to order first.  
  
“ _Is it ok if Monty and I potentially crash your date?_ " Jasper says. " _He wants shave ice too._ "  
  
Raven huffs. “It’s not a…yeah, sure.”  
  
" _We could take the scenic route, if you want. Give you some time to pull the moves._ "  
  
“Oh my god. Hanging up now.”  
  
Jasper giggles. " _Sounds like you need a wingman. Roger. We’ll bring Chewy._ "  
  
Raven beams, shaking her head. “Whatever. See you soon.”  
  
Clarke looks at her when she hangs up. “Who was that?” She takes a spoonful of her shave ice.  
  
Raven smiles, pocketing her phone. “I’d like you to meet somebody.”  
  
Clarke pulls the spoon out of her mouth. “Oh. Ok.” She nods.  
  
“He’s real friendly, no worries. I think you’ll love him.”  
  
“I’m sure I will.” Clarke tilts her head to the order window with the bored-looking teenager. “Your turn.”  
  
Raven can’t believe it. It’s too promising to be true. But her ability to sense jealousy, crafted through years of being the poster-child for it, could never deceive her. Clarke’s _jealous_. With renewed hope, she orders her usual three scoops vanilla and joins Clarke on the bench. Feeling a bit guilty for dampening Clarke’s mood, she takes the proactive role and restarts the conversation, asking Clarke about her day. Before long, Clarke’s laughing at her dumb jokes and fan-girling over the sunset. They feed each other samples of their shave ice, thighs pressed together.  
  
Jasper and Monty finally show up across the street, Chewy romping beside them. Raven grins and nudges Clarke’s shoulder. “There he is.”  
  
Clarke follows her gesture and her eyes widen. She gasps. “Oh my god,” she whines. “Puppy!”  
  
Raven laughs as Clarke jumps up to greet them.  
  
“Hey guys,” Clarke says to the humans, but she’s already squatting down to give the “puppy” attention before they can answer. “What’s his name?”  
  
“Chewbacca,” Jasper says, and Clarke giggles.  
  
“He likes you,” Monty says with a grin. Raven goes up to give him a hug.  
  
Jasper gives her a knowing look as she turns to hug him next. He leans down to her ear. “You didn’t tell her about Chewy, did you?”  
  
Raven snickers, pulling away from him. “Nope.”  
  
“Did you tell her you like her yet?” Jasper’s never been good at whispering.  
  
“Like who?” Clarke says, standing and keeping one hand on Chewy’s head.  
  
Monty and Jasper share a look and shuffle towards the end of the line, dragging Chewy along.  
  
Raven’s face is flushed. And she knows she’s not dark enough to hide it. So she takes a breath and looks Clarke in the eyes. “You. I…I like you.” A moment passes.  
  
Clarke steps closer. “You do?”  
  
Raven looks away, bracing for the rejection. “Yup.” When she looks up, Clarke’s grinning. “So, yeah. Anyway—“ Raven stumbles back as Clarke crashes into her. Pulling herself together, she returns the hug. “I mean, things don’t have to get awkward though.” She feels Clarke’s face turn into her neck. All her blood rushes to her face again. Clarke smells like ocean and sunshine, sweet-scented sunscreen, and something of her own. “I’m perfectly fine staying friends, so.”  
  
Clarke laughs softly against her skin. If she does that again Raven will probably pass out.  
  
“Maybe don’t do things like kiss me on the cheek anymore, though, until I get over this.”  
  
Clarke’s lips meet her jaw. “You don’t have to get over this.” She kisses her cheek, _way_ too close to her mouth for comfort, and pulls back, palms running from Raven’s back to her waist. “I don’t want to get over this.” She glances at her lips, her eyes, and back again.  
  
Raven stutters out a laugh. It ends up trapped between their lips, and Clarke’s hands are cupping her face, fingers lacing behind her head. “Oh,” she mumbles against Clarke’s mouth.  
  
“Shh.” Clarke’s eyes are closed.  
  
“So you like me too?”  
  
Clarke grins, biting Raven’s bottom lip. Raven adds that to her list of things Clarke shouldn’t do. “Thought you were good at deduction.”  
  
“That’s not a yes.” Raven smiles. But she needs to know, needs to be grounded, before she can really enjoy this. Clarke seems to understand.  
  
“I like you a lot.” Clarke plays with her ponytail. “I have for a while.”  
  
Raven grins. She can feel how exaggerated it is, but the way Clarke's looking at her shoves the shyness away. She pulls Clarke in by the nape of her neck, free hand pressing into the small of her back. Really, she hates lime, but loves how it tastes in Clarke's mouth as she deepens the kiss. Clarke’s knees give, and Raven feels herself stop being a loser in that exact moment. Her grip tightens to hold Clarke up.  
  
“It’s about damn time,” Jasper calls from somewhere behind them. Raven takes a moment to make a face at him and Monty over her shoulder.  
  
“Want to come over?” Clarke asks when she turns back to her. “I have someone I want you to meet, too. “  
  
“Oh really?”  
  
“Mhmm. She’s not as friendly as Chewbacca, but maybe she’ll come around.”  
  
“I’ll make it happen.” Raven smirks, taking her hand. She turns once more to her friends. “Walk my bike home?”  
  
They nod, holding their shave ices out like a toast.

  
  
The dusky blue of approaching night matches Clarke’s eyes. Raven tells her. It earns her a roll of the eyes and another kiss. That night as she lies in Clarke’s bed—just cuddling—she counts the constellations through the window and figures, if she ever got lost at sea, she’d name the brightest star for Clarke and let it guide her home.


	4. Just a Glitch (Clarke/Raven)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Alcohol

There’s no reason for this. Raven knows that, idly spinning the shot glass on the concrete floor. She's a goddamn adult. Hasn't had a meltdown like this since 12th grade.  
  
Her phone is perched on the knee of her bad leg. For the billionth time, Raven swipes through the pics the crew uploaded earlier today. All bright smiles, flexing their biceps at the top of Kokohead. She ‘likes’ them all, then shoves her phone and shot glass away. Her phone catches on the edge of her brace. She crosses her good leg over to kick it—and face-plants. Giggles turn to whimpers. "That's gonna get all swoll."  
  
Four shots—seven?—shouldn’t hit this hard. And progressive trap is not the right soundtrack for this. Raven taps her cheekbone and winces. “You’re a mess, Reyes,” she mumbles.  
  
As she sits up, the door to the garage opens, managing to overlap the music.  
  
“Rae?” Clarke reaches the bottom of the stairs, wrinkle in her brow. “What’re you—" The music swallows the rest of her sentence. Clarke huffs and marches toward the blaring speakers. She turns the knobs to no effect.  
  
There’s a password on the speakers, Raven’s fuzzy mind recalls, and she snickers.  
  
“How do you turn it off,” Clarke shouts.  
  
Raven shrugs.  
  
Clarke rolls her eyes. Leaning on the desk, she starts clicking around on the computer. She saves and closes some documents Raven had open. It’s stupid, and simple, and the most sweetest thing ever and Clarke’s so pretty that it hurts. Plus her hair’s an angel. Angel Head reaches under the desk and pulls the extension cord.  
  
An electric sigh drags out of the computer.  
  
Raven taps her knee, humming what she remembers of the song. Her butt is numb, but she’s not about to get up. Not when Angel Head’s coming over to give her attention.  
  
She’s in front of her now, bare shins within reach. “Having fun?” Clarke says.  
  
“This is my pity party, Angel Head.” Raven looks up through her eyelashes. “You’re not invited.”  
  
“Mhmm.” Clarke’s looking smug for some reason. Raven tries to remember what she just said. But then Clarke gasps and tilts her chin up and wow her eyes are so big and blue. "What happened to your face?"  
  
Raven scoffs. "Rude."  
  
"No, seriously!”  
  
“You should see the other guy.”  
  
Clarke’s eyes get even bigger. “Who hit you?”  
  
Raven grins. "Nah, nah, just fell. It's chill."  
  
"That is _not_ chill, actually. Don’t move." Clarke's halfway up the stairs before Raven can say anything.  
  
She stares at a speck of paint on her jeans.  
  
Clarke returns with a panda-shaped ice pack. She holds it to Raven's cheek, looking so focused that Raven can't stop smiling. Clarke starts smiling too. "What?"  
  
Raven shrugs.  
  
"Is it better?" Clarke says.  
  
"Kinda."  
  
"For the record, alcohol and concrete don't mix."  
  
Raven doesn't have a quip for that.  
  
Clarke's still holding the ice pack to her face. She'll probably probe now. Try to get her to talk about it. Which is fine. Futile, but fine.  
  
Instead, Clarke just sits beside her, setting the pack on the ground. Takes her hand. Without the bass thrumming, Raven can focus on the white noise of the mini-fridge. Which is good, because the other option is focusing on how this feels. Clarke places her head on her shoulder. “Want me to leave you alone?”  
  
“Never,” Raven mumbles, keeping her hand slack. It’s an honest need. One people can always sense somehow. She must have some type of visible gravity. Just another glitch in the system. She stretches her legs out, blurred vision locking onto the tips of her shoes. Worn and dirty. Full of her. She imagines them sinking into the concrete.  
  
Clarke nods. “Never.” She brings Raven’s hand up and kisses each callous knuckle. This could become a habit.  
  
One of them should be running.  
  
Raven's eyes trace to the top of Clarke’s shoulder. She runs the back of her hand along the goosebump-covered arm. “Cold?”  
  
“A little.”  
  
Raven bends her good leg and grunts at Clarke’s objection, slapping her hands away. She feels blood rushing to one ankle as she gets her brace straightened. Palms flat against the wall, she inches toward the shelf where _Abuela’s_ blanket is. She grabs it, shuffles back to Clarke, and throws it at her.  
  
“Stubborn.” Clarke sighs, spreading the blanket out. She holds one end up.  
  
Raven slips under and slides to the floor.  
  
“This is beautiful,” Clarke says, tracing the embroidery. Stars and roses and rockets, stitched into a blue mosaic.  
  
“ _Abuela_ made it. _Es_ old _como yo_.” Raven frowns. “Same age. Not old. English, sorry.” Her head’s in Clarke’s lap now. “Not old English, Ye Olde. No Shakespeare. Fuck Shakespeare.”  
  
Clarke laughs and taps her nose. “You’re a cute drunk.”  
  
“You’re a cute.” Raven stretches. “Triangle.”  
  
Clarke’s laughing again. “Oh my god.” She stares at Raven a bit too long. Then something seems to catch her attention. Clarke leans forward, temporarily suffocating Raven. When she leans back, she's got Raven’s phone.  
  
“That’s the bad news,” Raven says, winding her fingers in the ends of Clarke’s hair. “ _Mira_.” She nods towards the phone.  
  
Clarke frowns and taps in the passcode. She smiles as the screen lights up. “Aw, looks like they had fun.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Clarke takes Raven’s free hand. “Is that why you’re sad?”  
  
Raven stops playing with Clarke’s hair and huffs. “It’s just.” She covers her face with Clarke’s hand. “They didn’t tell me. Said they had plans, but they didn’t say, they…and I can handle it, though, if they said. So simple, could’ve just said ‘bye, Raven, going hiking,’ but they didn’t. I’m not broken. I can hear it.” There’s something warm and wet on her face, getting Clarke’s hand all gross. She wipes Clarke’s palm on the blanket, puts her hand back on her face, and whines. “This is dumb, sorry.” She peeks between Clarke’s fingers.  
  
Clarke shakes her head. “It’s not dumb. They’re your friends. And you don’t want them to hide things from you, even if they’re trying to protect your feelings.”  
  
“I…yeah.” Raven frowns. “Exactly.”  
  
Clarke pats the rest of her tears with the edge of the blanket. “It’s just that most people aren’t used to it, Rae.”  
  
Raven points to her brace.  
  
“No, not your leg. You. Most people avoid uncomfortable things."  
  
"Like telling their disabled friend they're going hiking?"  
  
"Exactly. But to you, that's not complicated. They just haven't figured that out yet.”  
  
Raven hums and smiles. "But you have."  
  
Clarke smiles back. So freaking pretty. “You ok?”  
  
“Yeah. Better now. You?”  
  
“I’m good.” They sit in silence for a moment. Then Clarke squirms. “So to be honest, my thigh’s kind of numb.”  
  
Raven smirks. “Coulda said.”  
  
“We were having a bonding moment, Reyes.” Clarke extracts herself from under Raven and helps her up. “Let’s get you to bed.” She wraps the blanket around her. “Well, aspirin first, and tons of water.”  
  
“I’m not even hanging over,” Raven grumbles as they make their way upstairs.  
  
“Let’s see: Spanglish, Shakespeare, ‘Hanging over.’ Diagnosis: cutest drunk ever.”  
  
“My Lady doth protest too much.”  
  
“That’s not how you use that phrase, like, at all.” Clarke laughs, closing the garage door. “And it’s _the_ lady, by the way. Not _my_.”  
  
“Whatever. Hey Clarke,” Raven mumbles, eyes heavy. “Can I kiss you tomorrow?”  
  
There’s an answering chuckle. “If you can remember.” Clarke pinches her cheek. “Angel Head.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one's not as explicitly "Hawaii-themed" as the others but island life's not just a vacation, you know? :) sometimes you're just chilling in a garage drunk on a crush's lap xD


End file.
